


Praise

by bluebells



Series: Truck stops and tribulations [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A glimpse into the future, Fcktober 2020, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Watching your partner pleasure themselves, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: It's Paz who usually slides into Din's space, warm hands seeking as he rumbles some coy nonsense. If only it didn't work so well every damn time.When is the last time he let someone else lead?Written for the prompt: praise.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Truck stops and tribulations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> At the time this was written, "the way home" was up to chapter 7. It's comical how much of a narrative gap remains between current events and this short fic. This contains no spoilers for events or character backstory in the main narrative.
> 
> This was originally shared on twitter as part of the fictober exercise where I write whatever whenever from the fcktober, whumptober, cocktober and flufftober collection. At the end of each week, I'll clean up the drabbles and share them on AO3. To read as they're released, [go here](https://twitter.com/bellsyafterdark/status/1313761868230475776).

It's Paz who usually slides into Din's space, warm hands seeking as he rumbles some coy nonsense. If only it didn't work so well every damn time. 

When is the last time he let someone else lead?

"You look better like this," Din breathes hotly against his skin. He lies along Paz's side on the bed and smirks at the shy arch of Paz's back, eyes shut, stroking himself with a feverish whimper. Din drinks in the sight of those thick thighs splaying wider as he croons encouragement.

Fingers gently close around Paz's jaw, turning his mouth to Din. 

"I like watching you shake for me," Din murmurs; the brush of their lips is maddening and Paz tilts up for more with a soft gasp. Din smiles, smoothing a thumb over the seam of his lips; wait.

Flush against his side, Din’s palm glides from Paz's collar to jaw and back again. He leans their foreheads together. He feels Paz buck into his own hand, the man's breaths growing heavy and stilted. His body tightens, naked skin gleaming in the dusk.

The air around them roars with heat.

"Please..." 

_ Yes.  _ Din's fingers curl into the short hairs at Paz's nape, a growl vibrating low in his chest. "So good, so strong--"

Paz pants into his mouth, free hand clamping on Din's thigh to ground himself as his hips tilt into the blur of his slick grip.

Din's ears fill with the squelching slide of lubricant on flesh and Paz's hitching gasps. His heart pounds at the helpless expression on his partner's face, tightening as Paz climbs and climbs-- 

"Come on, Paz, come on, come on," Din urges him, mindless, obsessed.

Paz's heels dig into the mattress with a snarl that makes the want in Din's gut lash dangerously. Paz's hips rise off the bed, and Din watches, mouth watering as the dark head of his cock disappears and emerges from the seal of his fist, over and over, blinding fast.

Din groans under the sheer weight of all his want: he wants to get down there and drink the pre-cum glistening on that head, he wants to learn what the hard lines of Paz's cock feel like against his tongue. He wants to bite and tease every muscle standing with tension as Paz holds himself in the low bridge, panting and desperate. Din would start with the powerful cords of his thighs. He wants to feel all that strength tremble under his mouth the moment Paz comes apart.

He returns to that beloved face instead: nuzzling Paz's cheek, fingers tangled in his hair, "Mmhm," Din hums into his skin, smiling when Paz  _ whines _ and bucks, his knees splay, hips surging-- 

"Mmhm," Rougher, encouraging, and Din smirks as Paz shivers violently.

Paz's head is thrown back on the bed, eyes squeezed shut, neck taut and he groans, glutes tensing with every stream of white that shoots from his cock, painting his belly, his chest, Din's possessive arm still wrapped tight.

"That's it," Din praises, enthralled.

Paz is so, so beautiful. Din always knows it but in moments like this, he forgets to breathe. The orgasm lasts until his lungs burn, Paz's hips jerking and rising into the punishing vice of his fist. Finally, Paz slumps to the bed, stunned and wheezing.

"Holy shit," He exhales, staring at the ceiling, looking slightly shell-shocked. 

Propped up on an elbow beside him, Din teases idle fingers through the mess of cum on his belly. "You're amazing." 

Paz's head lolls to him. His eyes warm with gratitude. A slow indulgent smile forms and that gaze narrows, darkening with want. "C'mere," he rumbles, pulling Din in and onto his front, smearing his mess between them. "You make me so hot."

Din's ears burn, smiling into the wet crush of their kiss. "You're messing up my clothes."

Because unlike Paz, Din kept all his clothes on. He had no intention of being close enough to touch when they got started. He was just supposed to watch.

_ God, don't stop.  _ His head spins as strong, trusted hands hold him still for the kisses Din denied Paz as he touched himself. Paz clings to him, crushes him so close, opens him for his tongue as they reorient themselves through heat and taste and touch.

"I'll mess up more than your clothes if you let me," Paz promises, his gaze clouding with longing and he begs, "Please..." Kisses Din again, stealing his breath, leaving him whimpering. "Please, Din." 

He only gets butterflies when Paz pleads like this. "Fine," He sighs. He has to stop that pleading immediately. His eyes narrow. "Because you're so pretty." 

Paz's shoulders tremble in mirth and that's much better than the alternative. Heavy arms wind around Din's waist, anchoring him, their thighs entangled.

"You're pretty pretty, too." 

"No."

"You are," Paz buries his face in Din's neck, tilting his head up to breathe him in deep and Din can only sigh. 

What has he started.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bellsybuilds) or [Tumblr](https://bellsybuilds.tumblr.com).
> 
>  **Permissions:** You do not need to ask for permission to make translations, podfics, fanfic or fanart for any of my stories-- I do ask that you link back to my original work and let me know because I would LOVE to share what you've created.


End file.
